A wonderful winter
by inukami-crazy
Summary: Rin awaits her lord on her eighteenth birthday will he show up?


Rin stood in the cold of wintery heaven as snow flacks fell lightly from the night sky like feathers. The beauty of white winter reminded her of the one she holds closest to her heart, and always had even when she was a child. Her big chocolate brown eyes gazed at the full moon, thinking about him. "You said you will return this night" she thought to herself. She lowered her head in sadness, it was now midnight and he still had not shown up."Oh lord sesshomaru… How I miss you" Today was her eighteenth birthday and he had promised to visit her today. Rin standing in the snow cover meadow in her winter kimono that Sesshomaru had gave to her three years ago. It was a dark blue kimono with snow flacks on it, and a silver obi to hold it all together. Rin had grown up she was now a woman, with a woman's body. She was very beautiful many of the village men tried to take her as a bride. But her heart belonged only to one person, to one demon. She had long black hair that reached to her knees, and curled slightly at the ends, she was very curvy and had a thin body. She missed traveling with her lord, and ever since being left in the village she had longed to be with him again. However she was still grateful to have all her friends in the village. Kagome taught her all about healing and herbs, Sango and Inuyasha often gave her lessons on self defense, Miroku was always there to give her advice when she needed it, and she had a very close friendship with Kohaku and Shippo. But she still wanted to be with her lord Sesshomaru more than anything. It had been about a year since he last visited and said he would return on her birthday, but he still wasn't there. She began to feel tears build up as she turned around to go home, while brushing her tears away she head a familiar voice. "Rin" She turned quickly to meet the golden eyes of her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru" She said trembling while fighting back the urge to run into his arms like she had in her dreams. She had loved him for a long time and wanted to be with him more than anything, however she feared Shesshomaru would never love her the same way, he was a demon of high ranks who hated humans, however he did not hate her…. Why was that?. What felt like hours Rin stared into his eyes, and he into hers. Until she broke the silence "Im glad you came" He did not respond which was typical. She walked close to him and gazed at him, he was almost glowing in the moon light. Sesshomaru gazed at her as well, and she was beautiful to him. Sesshomaru reached into his sleeve and pulled out a necklace which was made up of white and blue beads with a purple crystal in the middle. He handed it to her. "Is this for me" she said in a whisper. He nodded. She inspected it closely, it was amazing. "Thank you" she said softly. "Can you help me put it on?" She asked. Sesshomaru took the necklace, and she pulled her hair out of the way. But instead of going behind her to put it on, she found him putting his arms over her shoulders and around her neck to put it on in front. He was really close, it was almost like a hug. She turned very red very fast. Sesshomaru could not help but want to be close to her, though it was hard for him to admit to himself, he cared deeply about this little human before him, He had feelings for her that he had never had before, it took him a long to before he realized that had fallen in love with her. When he was done tying the necklace insted of backing away he put both his hand on he lower back. Rin had a tiny gasp escape her lips. Was he hugging her? Her blush grew even stronger, and so did his grip. She reached her arms up slowly and rapped them around his neck, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Am I dreaming" she though "How is this possible, could lord sesshomaru have the same feelings for me? no thats impossible" However he was standing there hugging her. " I have missed you little one" He said softly. Rin wasn't even thinking about why he was acting this way, she was just going to enjoy it. Sesshomaru pulled his head back to look at her, but he still had his arms around her and he leaned his forehead on hers. "This was like a dream" Rin thought, but it wasn't. Her lord was embracing her and she was redder than ever. "Rin would you like to travel with me again?" Rin full of happiness grew a big smile " Yes I will" she said. He let go of her and began walking " I have already gather your things" he said, and Rin fallowed without question. Sesshomaru felt his heart speed increase as he stopped in his tracks " Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin was wondering why he had stopped. Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, and then he turned toward Rin. He lifted his hand to her cheek and leaned toward her, as he laid a gentle kiss on her lips, and then they continued on their way.


End file.
